1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle lens system suitable for a digital single-lens reflex (SLR) camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retrofocus lens systems having a negative lens group and a positive lens group, in this order from the object, have been widely employed as wide-angle lens systems for single-lens reflex cameras which require a relatively long back focal distance with respect to the focal length. Various retrofocus lens systems have been proposed in regard to optical power distribution, lens arrangement and the size arrangement, etc., as shown in, e.g., the following Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications (hereinafter, JUPP):
JUPP No.H06-160706, JUPP No.H09-113800,
JUPP No.2001-13405, JUPP No.2001-330771,
JUPP No.2002-303790 and JUPP No. 2003-121735.